


That’s When You Believe It

by amelia_kalena



Series: That’s When You Believe It [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, True Love, hold the drama please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_kalena/pseuds/amelia_kalena
Summary: The time is theirs.A short peek into a softer side of our ladies after the events in season 3.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: That’s When You Believe It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	That’s When You Believe It

Instead of heading to Alaska, they decide to hideaway in Tucson, Arizona.

Eve thought it would be kinda funny, everyone (Carolyn, Konstantin, The Twelve) expecting them to tough it out in the Alaskan Wilderness, not bake to death under the U.S. Southwestern heat.

Villanelle did not care either way. She was just happy to be with Eve. 

They arrive to their dusty cabin situated high in the mountains surrounding Tucson. The town of Summerhaven was small, sleepy, and so boring that no one would look twice for them there. 

Their new home has a second story wrap-around porch that was hidden nicely amongst the fragrant pines and spruces. Eve thought it would be lovely to sit outside and watch the night sky under a shared blanket. 

Villanelle walked the entire perimeter of the property, happy the nearest neighbors were miles away.

That first night, they sat on the lumpy sofa, and stared at each other. Mostly, out of disbelief that they had made it. That Villanelle was no longer a killer, Eve no longer her pursuer. 

Then their stares became playful.

“You blink first.” Eve’s voice is low and full of mirth.

“Not on your life.” Villanelle whispers as she leans closer to her love’s face. 

Eve isn’t prepared for that, so she pulls back quickly, but keeps her eyes steady and firm.

“Not fair. Stay in your space”. But Villanelle doesn’t. Without blinking, she slinks over to Eve, crawling up the length of the shorter woman’s body until Eve has no choice but to slide down the couch, allowing the former assassin to completely cover her. 

They both are face to face, body to body. Sharing breath as Villanelle settles between Eve’s thighs. Eve’s hands instantly cradle the blonde’s waist. They are still fully clothed, but there is a a bare passion strumming through them both, a fact they realize at the same moment. They no longer have to hide this infatuation that has become more. 

Villanelle licks her lips and Eve is immediately transported back in time, to that moment she shared a bed with the younger woman. But this go-around, there is no knife up the sleeve, no cat and mouse games. In her arms is the love of her life. 

Without blinking, Villanelle tilts her head and slowly lowers her lips to cover Eve’s. And for a moment they sit in that shared breath. Both watching, but most importantly, feeling. Their heartbeats match, drumming so quickly toward each other, for each other. 

Eve angles her chin up and eagerly answers Villanelle’s charm. And at once they both sigh, lips still connecting them, and they both close their eyes. As Eve melts into the couch, Villanelle utterly gives herself up to her. Her mind goes blank, she forgets. She simply forgets, and lets Eve’s kisses be all the truth she needs. 

When they draw back, breathless and so wild in the eyes, Eve knows for sure that their respective monsters will never tire of the other’s. What she once thought as all consuming is really a rather satisfying completion. A coming together, as a seed meets the soil. 

“Villanelle”. Her name from Eve’s lips makes the ex-killer shiver. She closes her eyes again. From one moment to the next, she has changed. The ache in her chest has been filled because the woman who could soothe it is here, underneath her, and looking at her with such adoration and trust and patience, she knows she can no longer be who she thought she was.

“Please, Eve. Call me Oksana.” 

There is an inner sun that breaks through Eve’s face, causing her smile to transform the entire experience. 

Eve cups the back of Oksana’s neck bringing her down to her lips, sharing her warmth. 

A heat that Oksana had never known, but only dreamt about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know they may be a bit out of character, but I really can’t take putting these two through the wringer after all they’ve lived through.


End file.
